Jak
Jak & Daxter are the main protagonists of the series of the same name. They appeared in the 60th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, where they fought against Ratchet & Clank from the series of the same name. Jak was voiced by Matt Shipman while his partner Daxter was voiced by Todd Haberkorn. History Jak was born in Haven City where he lived as a young child until he was taken from his father Damas by Count Veger, only to have him lost to the Underground movement, which was headed by a Young Samos and Torn, which led to the events in Jak II. Young Samos then took Jak back in time, to Sandover Village in The Old World in the hope of protecting him. Daxter is Jak's sidekick and closest friend. He is turned into an ottsel (half otter, half weasel) after being exposed to Dark Eco. Daxter's accident would lead the story's plot as he seeks help from the main antagonist, Gol, to turn him back to normal. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background Jak * Real name: Mar * Age: 19 * Height: 5'10"/177.5 cm * Weight: 185 lbs/83.9 kg * Left-handed * Spoke his first words at age 17 * Can catch 200 lbs of fish out of one in about 60 seconds Background Daxter * Age: 19 * Height (Ottsel): 2'10"/86 cm * Weight (Ottsel): 48 lbs/21.7 kg * Once worked as an exterminator * Owns a bar called the Naughty Ottsel * A surprisingly good hacker * Thing he wants the most: a pair of comfy shorts Eco Powers * Green Eco ** Heals wounds and creates shields * Blue Eco ** Greatly increases speed and reflexes * Yellow Eco ** Ability to throw energy projectiles * Red Eco ** Doubles physical strength * Dark Eco ** Dark Giant, Dark Strike, Dark Blast, invincibility * Light Eco ** Flash Freeze, gliding, health regeneration, shield Morph Gun * Red Mod ** Scatter Gun, Wave Concussor, Plasmite RPG * Blue Mod ** Vulcan Fury, Arc Wielder, Needle Lazer * Yellow Mod ** Blaster, Beam Reflexor, Gyro Burster * Dark Mod ** Peace Maker, Mass Inverter, Super Nova Feats * Won gladiator duels in a lava arena * Took first place in the Kras City Grand Championship while poisoned * Obliterated a Precursor robot with a blast of light eco * In Dark form, can survive being buried under rubble * Blew up a planet-destroying machine by themselves DEATH BATTLE! Quotes Note: Daxter's quotes are highlighted in Bold. * Hey! Do you have any idea what you've done? * Yeah! "Hey guys, welcome to our home! Make yourself comfortable on the couch! If you can find what's left of it!" * WEASEL!? Well, well, well, looks like it's us who needs to fix you! * Bring it! * Take that! And that! And one more for 'ya momma! * Get'em, Jak! * Yeeee-ha ha! * Whoa! Hey! Whoa! * AHHH! Wo-wo-wo-wo-wo! Hey fuzzball! You're pissing me off! I've got'em! * Um, mercy? * Can't keep up? * Rest in pieces... * Any MORE weapons you wanna throw at me? * Get'em Jak! Gallery Dark Jak.png|Dark Jak Light Jak.png|Light Jak Morph_Gun_render.png|Jak's Morph Gun Red_eco_cluster.png|Red Eco Blue_eco_cluster.png|Blue Eco Yellow_eco_cluster.png|Yellow Eco Green_eco_droplets.png|Green Eco Dark_eco_droplets.png|Dark Eco Light_eco_droplet.png|Light Eco Blaster_Morph_Gun_render.png|Blaster Vulcan_Fury_Morph_Gun_render.png|Vulcan Fury Mass_Inverter_render.png|Mass Inverter Super_Nova_render.png|Super Nova JET-Board_concept_art.png|JET-Board Trivia * Jak's Morph Gun is noted to be among the most versatile weapons in DEATH BATTLE! history. Having four different add-ons that each have three unique alternate features. This grants them a total of 12 features with just a single weapon. * Jak & Daxter and their opponents are second and third Sony combatants to appear, with the first being Kratos and with the next two being Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. * Daxter is the second character to be voiced by Todd Haberkorn, after Tai, and with the next two being Spider-Man 2099 and Namor. References * Jak and Daxter on Wikipedia * Jak and Daxter on the Jak and Daxter Wiki Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Human Category:Sony Characters Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Speedsters Category:Shield Users Category:Nature Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:A team of Combatants Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Time Manipulators